


The Best You Had

by Olifey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood- Best Friends-Partners-Lovers-Strangers-?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olifey/pseuds/Olifey
Summary: The park is where 7-year-old Oliver met a crying 5-year-old Felicity Smoak. This story takes part when they are childhood friends turned best friends turned partners turned lovers turned strangers. Can their past help bring them back together?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Sunday.

For a seven-year-old boy, Oliver Queen’s favorite place to be on a hot August afternoon has always been the park. Specifically, playing soccer with his best friend Tommy and his baby sister Thea. Raisa, their housekeeper or to Oliver and Thea, their second mom, would take the time to bring them out to the park nearby to release some pent up energy and for fresh air. Today was no different, Raisa packed a basket full of sandwiches that she’s made, as well as, fruits and water and lead Oliver, Thea and the neighbors’ kid, Tommy Merlyn, who is Oliver’s best friend at birth, and brought them all to the park.

Raisa was sitting at the table while the three of them were running around the field chasing after a soccer ball when Oliver heard a noise coming from the playground area. Being a seven-year-old, Oliver was curious as to what or who was making that sound so he stopped chasing after Thea who was running closer to the net and was on course for scoring another goal in the net.

_“She’s so fast no wonder we nicknamed her Speedy,” Oliver thought fondly._

As he was walking towards the slides where he suspects is where the sounds were coming from, he heard Tommy shout after him.

“Ollie! Where are you going? You need to keep guard or else Speedy is going to score on us again,” Tommy exclaimed loudly while slowing down to catch his breath. “How can your sister run so fast without needing to stop for a break!”

“I think I hear something by the slides. I’ll be right back, you guys should take a break!” Oliver shouted back before continuing with his path towards the large red slide where the sounds were coming much louder than before.

As Tommy ran closer to Thea, he started to shout, “Come on Speedy, let’s take a break. I’m getting thirsty!”

Thea turned around towards Tommy, “Okay, Tommy! I’ll race you to Raisa!” and started to run full speed to where Raisa. As she was nearing the table, she saw that Raisa had already placed the food onto plastic plates. “Raisaaaaaa, I’m hungry and thirsttyyyyy!”

“Well, Miss Thea you should try the sandwiches!” Raisa chuckled. “Where’s Mr. Oliver?” she asked as she looked around the field for the older Queen sibling.

“Don’t worry Raisa, Ollie said that he’ll be right over. He went to check something out by the slides,” Mr. Tommy informed her as he started to grab a piece of cantaloupe from the container. “Thea you better not finish all of those sandwiches! Save me some!” Tommy said as he went towards the sandwiches.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why does this always happen to me? I can’t believe I’m this clumsy. This was supposed to be a fun game of hide-and-seek and now I can’t even see what’s in front of me right now and where is my mom? Ugh, can I just stop crying already? COME ON FELICITY, JUST FEEL AROUND FOR YOUR GLASSES._

Felicity Smoak has her fair share of heartbreaks for only being alive for the duration of five measly years. When she was two years old she lost her father from a horrific mugging on the streets of Las Vegas. Her mother, Donna Smoak, for a while, had suffered from depression from losing her husband but managed to pull herself out and started looking for jobs in which earn a decent amount of income to support herself and daughter.

After searching for a good two weeks, Donna Smoak found a job opening as a cocktail waitress in an upstate and posh club in the heart of Las Vegas. This was also the place where she made some of her closest friends who support her as a single mother and sometimes would take care of Felicity. This was also the place where she met her second husband, Noah Kuttler. Donna got entranced by the charms and cool demeanor of Noah that she didn’t see all the warning signs clear as day when she first introduced him to Felicity but Felicity knew there was something wrong. Despite all the distress looks Felicity kept shooting at her mom, Donna had fallen quickly in love with Noah.

After a couple months of dating, Noah had encouraged Donna to elope with him in a nearby church, making Noah, Felicity’s stepfather. In the beginning, everything was normal despite the weird vibes Felicity felt oozing out of her stepfather, however, one night Noah came home drunk and started throwing furnitures to the floor and screamed at how his life was ruined by Donna and Felicity.

After that evening, things started escalating from throwing stuff to the ground, to drinking and smoking at home which made it hard to see and breath for young Felicity, and worse to him starting to hit her mother right in front of Felicity’s eyes. After that night, Donna finally realized who the real Noah Kuttler was and that she should have trusted her daughter's judgment rather than fall stupidly in love. She vowed to never leave Felicity alone with that bastard at home so she would always bring Felicity with her to work and let her hang with the cooks at the back room. Everyone there loved Donna and Felicity so hanging Felicity at the back was a blessing to them since she was always so kind and cheerful towards everyone she’s ever encountered. The owner and workers there all wished there was something more they could do for them but Donna simply didn’t want to cause any more issues.

For a five-year-old, Felicity Smoak can recall in definite details of the night that changed everything for her and her mom. One fateful night after the two drove back from work, the police were knocking on their doors just after the two finished their dinner. They found out that Noah had DUI and drove right into a pole -- ending his life immediately. This was the best thing that the two of them have ever heard. Donna had vowed that day to get Felicity and herself out of this toxic city filled with heartbreaking memories. She took on another waitress job at the local restaurant and had the neighbors look after Felicity whenever she can’t bring her to work.

After a year and a half working both jobs and without Noah in their lives, Donna had finally saved enough money for the two of them to start a new life. Her boss at the club has a restaurant in Starling City that’s in need of a manager which he felt was the perfect role for Donna and he had even provided them with a place to live. He was pretty much the grandfather figure that Felicity never had. So with much encouragement from all her fellow co-workers and bosses, Donna was confident to take on the new role as Manager and move Felicity to Starling City.

Felicity was a bit worried about moving to a new city but it was the beginning of something worthwhile since her mom was very happy with this decision. Their friends from the club all bid them farewell and that was the beginning of their new chapter in life.

Despite a new environment, Felicity had grown to love Starling City in just under a year of moving there. She had especially fallen in love with the park right down the street from their place. That is where her mom would always bring her when she was done work at the restaurant for some mother-daughter bonding time. Today, Felicity had convinced her mom to play hide-and-seek with her but now looking back, seems to be Felicity’s worst decision ever.

_And I was supposed to be the brains in the family. Guess it’s time to shout for mom now._

Just when Felicity was under control of her tears and use her loud voice to get her mom’s attention, she heard a faint voice of a boy.

“Hey! Why are you sitting there? Are you crying? What’s wrong?” the little boy said to Felicity. She can’t really pinpoint where he is so she spread her hands out in front of her and took a deep breath to stop her stuttering.

“I-I-I I fell and now I can’t find my glasses. Have you seen them?” _Hopefully, I didn’t step on them._

“Okay, first let’s try taking deep breaths okay? You’re going to start hiccuping soon and no one likes to have those!” he reasoned with her. “Here you go. There all better now huh?” as he placed her glasses in front of her eyes. _Finally, I can see. Oh wow._

“Thank you…” Felicity shyly said. She finally saw who the secret boy voice belonged to. He has the bluest eyes she has ever seen. He’s much taller than she is. _He must be older than_.

“My name is Oliver, Oliver Jonas Queen. What’s your name?” he asked as he got more comfortable on the ground beside her.

“I’m Felicity...Smoak. I just moved here with my mom, she’s supposed to be finding me; we were playing hide-and-seek when I fell. She must be really worried by now.” she quietly let out a sigh and was biting her bottom lips in worry. _Worst idea ever to play hide-and-seek. Maybe moms can sometimes be right._

“Well, Felicity, let’s go and find your mom shall we?” he questions as he stood up and dust some dirt off of his pants and held out his hand for her to grab. “Maybe you can play with me instead?” Oliver offered as both walk away from the slides hand in hand. Felicity was about to answer back in agreement when she heard the distant sound of her mom’s worried voice.

“FELICITY! FELICITY! WHERE ARE YOU?”

“That’s my mom’s voice, Oliver!” Felicity excitedly said as she drags Oliver towards the direction of her mom’s voice. “Mom, I’m over here!” she shouted as she saw her mom’s distressed face as she starts running towards Felicity and Oliver.

“Oh goodness! Felicity, I thought I lost you. Maybe playing hide-and-seek in the park wasn’t a good idea after all.” she joked lightly but Felicity can see right through her mom’s antics. Quietly, Felicity wrapped her tiny arms around her mom’s neck and hugged tightly while tears started to come down her face.

“Mom, I-I-I actually fell down behind the slides and lost my glasses but thankfully Oliver here helped found it for me!” Felicity confessed.

Donna squeezed her daughter tighter than looked towards Oliver, “Oliver, thank you for helping my baby here. Sometimes she can be a complete klutz,” she joked which caused Felicity to let out a giggle and moved out of Donna’s arms.

“It was no problem really ma’am. Can Felicity play with my best friend and sister over by the field for some soccer? I promise to protect her.” Oliver said this with unknown confidence. “You can also join Raisa for some sandwiches...she makes the best sandwiches!” he happily offered with a broad smile.

“Please? Pretty please? I’ll be very careful, I promiseeee!” she said that with mastered puppy dog eyes while swinging her mom’s arms back and forth.

“Sure, why not!” she smiled as the two children ran hand in hand towards the table full of goodies.

"Felicity, let's be best friends!" Oliver happily suggested as he handed her a juice box.

"I thought I was your best friend Ollie?" Tommy chimed in as he was chewing through a piece of strawberry.

"I can have two best friends!" Oliver looked expectedly at Felicity with a wide smile "What do you say, Felicity, want to be my best friend?"

"I've never had a best friend before." Felicity looked expectantly at her mother who smiled warmly and nodded her head. Her mom knows that it takes a while for her daughter to let someone in and warm up to them but Oliver seems to be a nice kid. She hopes with a change of scenery that her daughter can become a carefree child that's fit for a 5-year-old.

"Well, Felicity?" Oliver's smile dimmed slightly as he questions her for the third time.  _Can she please say yes? I really want her to be my best friend._

_"_ Yes, Oliver. I'd love to!" Felicity cheerfully said as she smiled her 1000 watts smile which he reciprocated back.

For the rest of the night Oliver, Felicity, Tommy, and Thea played together until they were all tired out. Oliver wanted Felicity to go over to his place for a sleepover which her mom declined since it was so sudden and his parents don't even know about it. However, Donna did give her number to Raisa to give to Oliver's parents so that they can set up a time for the kid to have more play dates since today was such a success and besides Oliver and Felicity are now best friends.


	2. High School

After heading home from the park, Oliver kept going on and on about how wonderful “Felicity” was which in turn piqued the curiosity of his parents, leading them to agree to invite the Smoak family over for dinner the next evening. When Donna and Felicity came over to Queen’s estate, Donna and Moira hit it off right away bonding over the love for their children while Robert chaperone both Oliver and Felicity to the backyard for a game of soccer. Ever since then, Oliver and Felicity were inseparable from each other; it wasn’t hard to stay in each other lives since both families kept in touch with each other over little get-togethers and both children went to the same elementary school and now high school.

Despite the two-year age difference, Felicity had been allowed to skip two grades and is in the same classes as Oliver in elementary school. In the past three years of high school, both Oliver and Felicity were practically in the same academic courses however Oliver took up some business electives in order to take the mantle of Queen Consolidated while Felicity took up computer science courses since her dream is to become her very own CEO of an advanced technology company that will bring good to Starling City.

Even though with the tight academic schedules and Felicity’s strict study sessions that she made for Oliver to get more studying in, he still manages to be one of the best badminton players of Starling High with silver medals starting from Grade 9 to 11. Now, in their last year, Oliver was finally going to the championships for the badminton team as a solo player. Every Monday of the week, their gym teacher would allow the badminton players to practice in the gym for a couple of hours which is where Oliver and Felicity usually spend their nights.

“Lis! Can you please hurry?! We’re not going to get OUR court at the snail rate that you’re changing!” Oliver said with exasperation. It was only three months before the championships for the badminton team and it was his last chance to win the gold medal. _Don’t get me wrong but receiving silver for the past three years isn’t too great in comparison to getting gold this year._ He was taken out of his reverie when Felicity’s voice reach him through the opening of the girl’s change room.

“Oliver, how many times have we been over this? THERE IS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT THAT COURT!” she yelled out from the change room. This has been their most recent little bickering subject. Oliver has this weird superstition of being extra skilled when he’s on a specific side of the gym. “When are you going to realize that you don’t need to be on the side closest to the benches to be a pro?” _For someone with the Queen last name he sure is lacking confidence. He needs to believe in himself like how I believe in him._

“Felicity, the tournament is in less than three months, I need all the luck I can get to get through to the Championships! Would you just hurry up?” he said while looking at his phone. They were only a couple minutes past 6 pm which wasn’t too late. _No one shows up until at least 6:15._

“Relax, I’m heading out now.” _Before someone yells at us again._ When she reached Oliver, he grabbed her hand and practically pulled her into the gym which by her calculations was still vacant. “See, the gym is still empty and look your court is still unoccupied.”

Despite the comment of the gym being empty, Oliver still insisted on dragging her towards THEIR court. When they got there and put their bags down, Felicity went to grab the shuttle that the school provides while Oliver unzipped two racquets from the bag that he brings with him to these practices. When Felicity came back with two decent looking shuttles, both Oliver and Felicity started to stretch their bodies since badminton requires lots of agility and quick reflexes. After a few minutes of stretching, Oliver quickly walked to his side of the court.

“Let’s warm up with some drills before we start the game,” Oliver stated even knowing full well Felicity wasn’t going to enjoy it.

“Ugh, you know I hate doing drills, I can never set it up properly for you!” she said with a sigh. Oliver usually always start the night by doing some drills. These drills can be clearing, smashing, and dropping the shuttle. After years of exposure to the badminton language, Felicity finally knows what each of them was. Clearing is when you hit the shuttle high and far, smashing is when you hit the shuttle with power and sending it down to the opposing court while dropping is to hit the shuttle with as little pressure as possible to allow the shuttle to barely make it over the net.

Oliver smiled broadly, “Lis come on, the faster we get this over with the faster we can play a real game!”

“Fine. Let’s start with clearing, then smashing, and then dropping.” _Why did I want to start with clearing I’m horrible at this._ After a couple of tries and missing the shuttle, Oliver grabbed the shuttle as it was about to hit his face and went to Felicity’s side.

“You need to put more force into your hits so the shuttle is high enough for me to practice my smashes!” as he said this, he cleared the shuttle to the now vacant side of the court.

“Well, Oliver, some of us don’t have your arm muscles!” she sighed, a sign of giving up Oliver can see that in her eyes. “Maybe we should wait until your other teammates get here and you can practice with them?” she quietly lets out.

“Nonsense, the Felicity I know won’t throw in the towel that easily. You just need more practice,” Oliver quickly fetched the shuttle from the other side and handed it to Felicity. “Show me how you do it, it’s probably your frame that’s throwing you off your game today.” Just when she went to hit the shuttle in an attempt to clear, Oliver spotted out the fault in her frame. “Okay, so here’s where you’re going wrong. As you go to hit the shuttle, make sure when you go to hit the shuttle that your racquet is brought all the way back and your opposite arm is raised high since you’ll be using this momentum to hit the shuttle with more force,” he expertly said while illustrating what he’s telling her. “Keep that in mind and let’s try it again! You got this Lis!” and with that, he walked quickly to the other side.

_Okay, Smoak you can do this. Just as Oliver said, move your arm back so that your racquet is to the back and move your other arm into the air._ With that going on in a loop in her brain, Felicity finally cleared the shuttle onto the other side.

“There you go! Keep that momentum going,” Oliver proudly cheered on. After that little stumble, in the beginning, Oliver and Felicity sailed smoothly through the other two drills especially the drops.

“That’s enough fun for you; making me run back and forth like that!” During the drills, Felicity managed to clear and drop back-to-back a couple of times causing Oliver to run back and forth from the middle of the court all the way to the net and back to the middle again leading to a breathless Oliver Queen. “Let’s play a game up to 25.”

“You’re on.” As the game slowly proceed up to the end, Oliver and Felicity found themselves tied more often than not.  

“You’re getting so much better at this Lis! You should’ve joined the team and then we could’ve played doubles.” At the time of tryouts, Oliver had tried to coax Felicity to join the team with him since she hasn’t joined in any active extracurriculars aside from the computer science club. Selfishly, Oliver wished he could spend more time with Felicity even though she’s with him during the majority of school and after school, they’re always seen together but Oliver still misses his sunshine during tournaments and strict team practices.

“No, no, no! You know I become horrible under pressure when it comes to sports! This is just a friendly game if it was a competition you would’ve won by now.” That wasn’t all false, there was a time a few weeks ago, Tommy had challenged them to a game of doubles (two against two) with him and Sara as a team while Oliver teamed up with Felicity. For the majority of the game, Felicity would usually miss the shuttle or simply hit it out of bounds causing the other team to score a point. However, now playing solo (one against one), Felicity has held her own quite nicely and it’s very impressive seeing that Oliver is her opponent.

“Felicity, you performed perfectly under that Chemistry test.”

“All I used was my brain. I can’t eye-coordinate under pressure. Less talking more practicing for you now mister.” When Felicity hears the familiar voice of their friend Tommy Merlyn, Felicity stopped mid-hit and caught the shuttle in her hand. “Hey, look there’s Tommy. Maybe you guys can practice while I take a much-needed breather?” To be honest, Felicity loved playing badminton with Oliver but she knows how important this championship is to Oliver, so she knows not to monopolize all of his time tonight.

“Okay, Lis. I’ll be right back. Just don’t finish all the snacks like last time!” He gave her a dimpled smile and walked towards Tommy and the other teammates. Felicity wonders when she’ll ever get tired of his teasing. _Probably never._

\---

For as long as Oliver can remember, Sundays were reserved for his “Me” days. He would stay in his sweats and grab his favorite snacks which always consists of mint chip flavored ice cream, courtesy of one Felicity Smoak, and watch his favorite cartoons and movies and then later at night to study some material for school. This Sunday was different though, around noon, Oliver received a slightly frustrating phone call from Donna asking him to check up on Felicity at the library since she left the house around 9 am since Donna has to go to the restaurant early that day for a wine shipment signoff. Oliver found that fact to be slightly shocking because if he knows Felicity as he does, the one thing that she’s not is being a morning person, so for her to wake up that early to go to the library is alarming. Oliver quickly texted back assuring that he’ll go check up on her and that she should stop worrying and focus on the restaurant. Ever since Donna took over the restaurant, it had started to strive and became one of Starling’s luxury restaurants that has a book full of waitlists for the 1% population of Starling City. As he was starting to leave his room, his cellphone rang. _It must be Donna._

“Oliver, some of the guys and I are going to head to the theatres around 3 pm, do you want to join? We’re going to watch the Deadpool movie.” _Well, that isn't Lis's voice._

“Tommy, you know that that movie is PG 13 right? Besides I can’t, I promised Donna to check on Felicity at the library. She left the house quite early this morning.” Tommy Merlyn, his other best friend, is a troublemaker. If Oliver believes in the good devil and the angel of conscious on your shoulder statement, Tommy Merlyn is the embodiment of the troublemaker devil that urges him to temptation and this was no new scenario. Ever since Felicity came into his life, Oliver had started to listen to his parents, stopped bickering and picking fights with his little sister Thea, and actually paid attention in school. This resulted in a slightly jealous Tommy from time to time.

“Ollie, come on man. When has a little restriction ever restricted me from doing anything?” Tommy teasing lets out. “Why are you even worried about her? She’s probably just studying up a storm like usual. Let’s go and enjoy the movie!”

“Tommy, you know I love to have fun like the next person but that’s not really me. You guys have fun, just please don’t get caught, your dad’s already keeping an eye on you already.” Tension has been running high in the Merlyn household ever since Tommy’s mother passed away. Malcolm, Tommy’s father, hasn’t always been the ideal husband or father, but he’s trying now; but with an air of arrogance to his actions. He feels sorry for Tommy but with time everything gets better or at least that’s all he can hope for.

“I just need some time away from him you know?” Tommy lets out soberly. “With all the new attention lately, it just feels like I’m more of a pet than his son.” Quickly as it came, Tommy returned to his teasing persona. “Well, I’m just going to hang up now. You and Felicity have fun studying.”

“You too, buddy. I’ll see you at school,” and with that, he hung up his cellphone and head out to the library. _I should get her a pick-me-up coffee first, who knows if she's even taken a break yet. Knowing her she’s probably glued to her laptop screen._

\----

Felicity’s life has never been one of glitz and glamour but that had never tainted her desire to help others. Felicity knew from a very young age, ever since she learn how to break-down and rebuild a computer from scratch, that she wanted to make a difference in others lives with innovative technology. As a genius, she knows that to achieve that goal, she needs to go to the best of the best technological university around; MIT. Being promoted up two grades in elementary school and studying extra hard, she had solidified many scholarships and grants for some of her tuition however there’s this one scholarship that would give her full ride through MIT that she’s hoping to get but there’s one thing in her way; her English grade. This is why she’s here, at the library, reviewing and rereading different passages of Shakespeare as possible so when it’s exams time she’ll be prepared. _Just...just...one more passage to go._  

“Fel-ic-ity!”

“Wha-why are you here Oliver?” she slowly pulled her head up from the desk, feeling slightly disoriented.

“Well, I was planning to study with you but it looks like we’re about to take a nap together instead which I’m fine with!” Looking up at the wall clock, she realized she’s fallen asleep for close to half an hour.

“I must have fallen asleep. It’s just this English test is detrimental for me. I need that full ride scholarship to MIT,” voice full of desperation. She wishes she doesn’t have to care for a letter grade as much as she does but that’s her life. She was taken out of her trance when Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him from her chair.

“Felicity, you’re going to do fine. You’re the smartest person that I have ever known even though you’re younger than me. If you weren’t such a genius then why are you graduating in the same year as me,” he reasoned making a smile appear on her face. “How about you drink this coffee that I brought for you and we run through some reviews before getting out of here?”

“Oh my goodness, you’re the best!”

\----

Sundays are Oliver’s “Me” days but Saturdays are a whole other story; it’s errands in the morning and movie nights with Thea and Felicity in the afternoon. This all occurred a couple of years ago when Thea developed the inevitable love for Disney princesses. Her all-time favorite movies were Tangled and Frozen which he doesn’t understand why since there were other Disney movies that are far more superior like Lion King or Toy Story, but he’ll never go against his baby sister; her loud voice ravels Felicity’s and he never wants to be on the receiving end of that.

“Tangled or Frozen?” _Like clockwork, I really need to broaden that little horizon of hers. Lion King is where it’s at._

“Thea, for the last time, I don’t think Felicity wants to watch those two movies again for the millionth time!” he reasoned as the both of them head to the movie room with a large bucket of popcorn and drinks for the three of them. _Felicity should be here any minute -- I just hope she stays stern and pick a different movie but knowing Felicity she’ll agree with anything Thea wants._ Ever since he introduced the two to each other, Felicity was warped firmly around Thea’s fingers since she viewed Thea as a beloved sister.

“But it’s just so good!” Thea whines while taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing her mouth silly.

“You should go easy on the popcorn there Speedy, you just got better from that nasty cold. Maybe we can ask what Felicity wants to watch first and if she wants you to choose you can bring out those two movies? Okay?” What no one realizes about Thea aside from himself and Felicity was that Thea understands the reasoning and is actually wise for her age. He can always count on reasoning with Thea.

“Yes, Ollie.” The two siblings entered the movie room and quickly got comfortable on the floors that are covered by fluffy blankets and pillows. Just when Oliver was about to ask Thea to go see if Felicity was here yet, Thea abruptly got up and ran to the door screaming.

“Fellliicityyyyy!!!!” Thea shouted as she catapults herself into the waiting arms of Felicity and gave her a tight squeeze. _It’s like they haven’t seen each other in years when in reality had been less than a week._ Oliver got up as well and went over to Felicity and Thea and manages to shove himself into the overly-tight hug; he loves the way his two favorite girls are so close together. All too soon, Thea complained about how hot she was and wiggled herself out of the hug but held onto Felicity’s hand and practically dragged her to the blanket and pillow fortress that’s in front of the large screen.

“Hey, Thea! How are you feeling? Are you still feeling sick?” Count on Felicity to worry about his baby sister when not only a minute ago had flung herself into her arms. They made themselves comfortable on top of the blankets with Thea sitting in the middle of Oliver and Felicity.

“Nope! I’m feeling perfectly fine! What movie do you want to watch for movie night?” Thea asked Felicity as she handed her the laptop to log onto Netflix.

“Well, there’s this new movie called Wreck it Ralph that’s new on Netflix,” Felicity started to say as she connected the laptop to the large screen in front of them. Oliver looked at Felicity over Thea’s head and can see the glimpse of humor and tease in her eyes. _Great, different night same outcome._

“Ummm, I guess that’s okay,” disappointed about the prospect of not being able to watch her choice of movies Thea made quick work to cover herself with blankets and awaiting her faith. Just as she was about to reach for more popcorn to stuff herself, Felicity laughed and leaned into Thea.

“I’m just kidding Thea! Of course, we can watch the movies you picked for us!” Thea shot up and made her way onto Felicity’s lap and framing her little hands around Felicity’s face.

“Really? Are you sure? Ollie told me that we should watch something that you want for a change.”

“Yup, I’m sure! What should we watch; Tangled or Frozen?”

“Frozen!”


End file.
